


В следующий раз — стреляй!

by anjinhos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: Миссии не всегда даются легко...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyssa Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyssa+Noble).



> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Kingsman 2017.  
> Беты: Инь Ян, Яичница джентльмена, Кицуне  
> В качестве предупреждения: ООС, наличие ненормативной лексики в малом количестве.

Сутки Эггзи растянулись в три дня. В чертовски длинные три дня, которые хотелось бы забыть, но вместо этого произошедшие за это время события прокручивались в голове раз за разом, словно кто-то ускоренно проматывал перед глазами плёнку. Весь перелёт обратно в Лондон Эггзи провёл молча, глядя в иллюминатор. Наверное, стоило поспать, но вместо этого он, наоборот, накачивался кофе и до рези в глазах смотрел на облака, хотя самих облаков не видел. Вместо них была небольшая площадь, мощённая камнем дорога, газоны, по которым с важным видом расхаживали голуби, кафе с летними террасами, и отдыхающие там люди. Где-то в подкорке головного мозга отпечатался образ девочки лет семи в забавном джинсовом комбинезоне с полярными медвежатами на нагрудных карманчиках, которая что-то увлечённо рисовала в своём альбомчике, сидя с матерью за одним из столиков кафе. Два светлых хвостика забавно торчащих коротких волос и смешливый взгляд тёмно-серых глаз — она была младше Дейзи...

Эггзи не помнил, как сошёл с трапа самолёта, как нашёл в толпе встречающих своего сопровождающего из Кингсмэн, и вместе с ним пробирался через заполненный до отказа Хитроу. Как отчитывался Мерину, тоже помнил смутно, хотя тогда он вроде был спокоен и разве что немного заторможен из-за того, что провёл на ногах трое суток без сна. Мерлин, кажется, сказал Эггзи, что в случившемся нет его вины, на что тот только согласно кивнул и вышел из столовой. Прорвало Эггзи, лишь когда он добрался до первой примерочной. Он застыл с протянутой рукой, так и не донеся её до зеркала, встретившись глазами со своим отражением. Именно это стало последней каплей.  
Сильный удар заставил зеркало слегка вздрогнуть, но прочный материал не поддался ни на первый, ни на последующие удары кулаков. Эггзи это не остановило, задушено всхлипывая, он продолжал вмолачивать кулаки в зеркало там, где у его отражения было лицо. Он бил, пока хватало сил, а потом устало прислонился к измазанной кровью прохладной твёрдой глади лбом. В груди всё болело от рвущегося наружу хрипа, плечи дрожали, и хотелось провалиться под землю глубже, чем была шахта лифта.

— Эггзи, — Гарри бесшумно вошёл в примерочную, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Эггзи выровнялся, всё ещё глядя себе под ноги. Его плеча мягко, практически невесомо, коснулась ладонь.

— Эггзи, — повторил Гарри. — Посмотри на меня.

— Я... — вот и всё, что удалось выдавить из себя за раз.

Гарри сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, сократив между ними расстояние практически до минимума. Без слов, он просто встал рядом, крепко сжав ладонью плечо Эггзи.

—Я налажал, Гарри. Я так блядски сильно налажал, — в груди словно что-то треснуло и Эггси выдохнул слова чужим севшим голосом.

Злые слёзы, что жгли глаза, хлынули потоком. Задушенные всхлипы на вдохе перешли в рыдания, и Эггзи заплакал, как ребёнок. Гарри развернул его к себе и аккуратно обнял, вновь не произнеся ни слова. Он был молчаливым свидетелем отчаяния и стыда Эггзи, но тяжесть чужих ладоней на плечах не давила к земле, а словно давала опору, если вдруг подкосятся ноги.  
Гарри дал ему выплакаться, чтобы отпустить события прошедших трёх дней, и тихо заговорил, поглаживая Эггзи по волосам:

— Мы все прошли через это, и пока ещё ни одного агента не миновала чаша сия: нам довелось выжить там, где другие погибли. В этом нет твоей вины.

— Гарри, после взрыва я... Там ведь были дети... — Эггзи уткнулся Гарри лбом в плечо, безжалостно смяв в руке край его пиджака, и зажмурился.

Перед глазами до сих пор стояла картина развороченной взрывом площади: осколки стекла, деревянные щепки от балок и мебели, крошево из камня и бетона, множество тел и... ставшие тёмно-бурыми полярные мишки на маленьких кармашках... Всё произошло слишком быстро. Эггзи забрал «посылку» в кладовой кафе, прошёлся по летней террасе, глядя на то, как его информатор сливается с отдыхающими, выбирая столик под навесом, чтобы его не смог снять снайпер. А через секунду прогремел взрыв. Эггзи спас костюм, но вот остальным повезло куда как меньше.

— Тебе страшно — это нормально, — ладонь Гарри взъерошила ему волосы на затылке. — Смерть пугает всех нас.

Эггзи хотел не согласиться, потому что не боялся умереть, но потом понял, о чём говорил Гарри. Убивать на задании не страшно, осознавать, что вытащишь несчастливый билет и погибнешь — тоже, но увидеть смерть ребёнка, влюблённой парочки, целующейся на скамейке, старика, прогуливающегося к ларьку за газетой, девушки, вышедшей на пробежку с псом... людей, которых видишь каждый день на улице, мирных, по-своему невинных, не знающих, что такое бой, оружие, военная жестокость... Это действительно страшно. Они не должны умирать так.

— Те, кто это сделал, — на месте пустоты и боли вспыхнула ярость, выдёргивая из прострации. Эггзи вскинул голову, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Я их найду...

— Мы их найдём, — перебил его Гарри, снова опустив ладони на плечи Эггзи, но в этот раз уже сдерживая. — Это не месть. Кингсмэн не мстит, но мы доводим дело до конца. Твоя легенда всё ещё в силе, нужные сведения уже у нас. Кто бы ни подливал масло в огонь и ни устроил этот взрыв — мы его остановим. 

Эти слова стали ушатом воды, охладившим пыл Эггзи. Он действительно хотел отомстить, заставив виновников рассчитаться за случившееся, но в словах Гарри была доля истины. Гарри вообще всегда говорил чертовски правильные вещи, и это иногда пиздец как бесило. И всё же мстить было бы глупо, а вот позволить Кингсмэн обрушить всю мощь своего холодного снобского правосудия на тех ублюдков, что организовали взрыв, — достаточно жестоко. Поэтому Эггзи кивнул, принимая условия Гарри:

— Как скажешь.

Тот улыбнулся, словно прочитав мысли Эггзи, и это была страшная улыбка, от которой у нормальных людей пробегает холодок по позвоночнику. Ведь что бы Гарри ни говорил, какие бы правила ни устанавливал, как бы ни следил, чтобы их соблюдали, он же еще и нарушал их. Он умел быть жёстким, пусть не к Эггзи, но к остальным. Особенно к тем, кто пытался причинить Эггзи вред. Это льстило и даже немного опьяняло — быть на особом положении у Гарри Харта. И пусть причины этой лояльности понять так и не удалось, она охренеть как будоражила.

— Тебе нужно показаться врачам, а после займёмся делом, — Гарри всё же прикоснулся к зеркалу, запуская лифт.

Второй ладонью он поймал Эггзи за руку и поднёс её к глазам, разглядывая сбитые кровоточащие костяшки.

— Эггзи, — Гарри покачал головой, — руки человека могут многое о нём рассказать. Не стоит подрывать свою легенду подобным. — Он чуть наклонился вперед и под рваный выдох Эггзи осторожно прикоснулся губами к каждому пальцу, испачкав губы в крови. — В следующий раз, когда решишь выпустить пар — стреляй.


End file.
